


something about us

by unholyconfessions (orphan_account)



Series: The Barry/Eddie Valentine's Day Fluff '15 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, Jealous!Eddie, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/unholyconfessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first bouquet Eddie could understand, or the second, even. Barry is a funny, handsome guy. It’s not unexpected that he would receive at least <em>something</em> for Valentine’s Day, but fifteen bouquets, three boxes of chocolate from that Belgian store down the street, and a giant teddy bear wearing a green hood—what is <em>up</em> with that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	something about us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwirlsWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwirlsWrites/gifts).



> For the lovely Twirls. Thank you for the wonderful Valentine's-Day-gift-slash-prompt! I hope you like it. ♥
> 
> The rating is just to be safe. Mostly gen.
> 
> Russian translation [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3097875) by the amazing [daneshawson](http://archiveofourown.org/users/daneshawson/pseuds/daneshawson).

Fine. 

The first bouquet Eddie could understand, or the second, even. Barry is a funny, handsome guy. It’s not unexpected that he would receive at least _something_ for Valentine’s Day, but fifteen bouquets, three boxes of chocolate from that Belgian store down the street, and a giant teddy bear wearing a green hood—what is _up_ with that?

“Hey, Joe,” Eddie says, spinning around in his chair so he can face the desk opposite him instead of the delivery man currently ambling the hallway, looking for Barry’s lab. “Don’t you think that’s a little unprofessional?”

Joe makes a noncommittal sound in his throat, glancing at Eddie over his own little flower and chocolate collection, and shrugs.

“Barry’s a grown man,” he says. “He can get valentines if he wants.”

Eddie shifts in his seat, his foot tapping the floor. “I mean, this is his _workplace_.”

“So? This is _my_ workplace,” Joe offers, gesturing at his desk. “I don’t see you complaining.”

“That’s—different.” 

Joe raises his eyebrows. “Different.”

Eddie doesn't answer that, clears his throat instead, and turns back around to find Barry running down the stairs to meet the delivery guy in the hallway. Barry smiles—and Jesus, that thing might as well split Barry’s face in half—and takes his sixteenth bouquet of the day, fumbles with it until he finds a card.

Eddie grits his teeth at the way Barry’s mouth curves up, and lowers his gaze to the file sitting on his desk as Barry catches sight of him and starts walking in his direction.

Fuck, those roses smell good. How many are there? Fifty? A hundred? Is that the pollen scratching at his throat or what? 

And what kind of person buys a bouquet that big, anyway?

“Hey, Eddie,” Barry’s voice sounds over him.

Eddie doesn’t pick up his gaze, chooses to stare at the letters on the paper until he’s crossed-eyed instead, mutters a quiet, “Hey, Allen,” as he presses his fingers to his eyes.

“Is this—is this a bad time?”

Eddie sighs, opens his eyes to find Barry smiling down at him behind that gigantic bouquet—hesitant, uncertain; nervous, maybe—and offers a tight smile back, says, “It’s fine. What can I do for you?”

Barry opens his mouth, closes it again, frowns at Eddie, and Eddie lifts his eyebrows, gives Barry time to process whatever he needs to.

“I just—” Barry says, shrugs one shoulder. He gives Joe a look, releases a breath before adding, “It’s Valentine’s Day. I thought maybe we could—do something, after work?”

Wait. 

What?

“What?” Eddie asks, out loud. 

Barry seems taken aback for a moment. He blinks at Eddie, stutters out, “I mean, you don’t have to go. I just—I got these for you, but you don’t have to—”

“Allen,” Eddie says, unable to contain a smile. “It’s not that. I thought you had plans with someone else, but I’d love to.”

“Oh,” Barry breathes out, nodding. “Okay.” He chuckles, places the flowers on Eddie’s desk. “I mean, not okay. Great. It’s great. Everything’s great. You’re—great. I’ll just—go, then. To my lab.”

Eddie chuckles as Barry tries to walk backwards, eyes locked on his, and stumbles onto a desk, and then another, before disappearing into the lobby and back up the stairs.

Joe is smiling at him as Eddie turns around, says with a laugh at Eddie’s questioning look, “Don’t look at me. I didn’t know.”

Eddie allows a smile to ease onto his lips. He sags into his seat, digesting the uneasiness that had been eating at him, and grabs the card he thought was _for_ Barry not five minutes ago.

_Detective, will you be my Valentine?_

_\- B._


End file.
